fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gifts of Winter/Script
Part 1: A Snowy Playtime Before Battle * Sharena: This year's winter festival is so... festive! And there are so many people too! ...Oh, Princess Fjorm! * Fjorm: Thank you for inviting me to enjoy your winter festival. It is quite the production you put on... It's like walking through a dream, being here at such a lovely festival with Kiran... * Ylgr: Fjorm, hey! * Fjorm: Ylgr! You're here too? * Ylgr: I heard there were presents at this winter festival, so I couldn't pass up the opportunity! * Sharena: That's right! Speaking of which, we'd all better do our best out there! Scene transition * Fae: Yay, snow! All right! Wheee! * Eirika: Hm? ...Brother? Where did he disappear to now? * Fae: Hey, c'mon! Play with me! Before it melts! * Eirika: Fae, I— * Fae: Play with me, I said! * Eirika: Er, all right... But just for a moment! Our enemies could be just out of sight, after all... * Fae: It's freezing out here, but playing will keep us warm! Yeah! After Battle * Eirika: All right, now let's go rejoin Ephraim. Come now, this way. * Fae: Aw! I wish I could build snowmen forever... It's so fun! Part 2: Lesson in the Snow Before Battle * Cecilia: I am honored to finally meet you, Prince Ephraim. I've been hearing stories about you for some time... * Ephraim: Ah, well. Nothing too disparaging, I hope. At least now I can do away with the formalities... * Cecilia: Hah, you are just as they say. * Ephraim: All that aside, General Cecilia, I have a question for you... Does "Mage General" just mean magic general? * Cecilia: I suppose you could say that, yes... Although, I find myself teaching magic more often than using it in battle. I taught Lilina some basic spells, for example... * Ephraim: Ah, so...a Mage General is mostly a magic teacher, then? I suppose I do see some similarities between you and my lance instructor, now that I consider it. Hey, I'm no good with magic, but... do you think I could learn if I studied under you? I bet I could! * Cecilia: Unfortunately, no. You have no talent for magic. * Ephraim: ...N-none at all? Oh. Well...I'd be lying if I said that wasn't what I had expected to hear. * Cecilia: Forgive my bluntness, but it would be cruel of me to lead you down that path knowing it would be a dead end. Everyone has a role, though, so worry not. You, after all, are meant for the throne... And there your natural talent as a leader of people will truly blossom. But for now, we must attend to the matter at hand. What are your next norders, Commander? After Battle * Ephraim: ...I should have expected nothing less. For now, retreat is our best option! We'll find them again after we regroup with Eirika. * Cecilia: Understood, Commander. Part 3: As Good Children Dream... Before Battle * Ephraim: Eirika, are you all right? * Eirika: Brother! I've been so worried! Seeing your face again warms my heart. * Cecilia: It seems like everyone's together now. Must be time for the festival's grand finale... Shall we watch? * Fae: Yeah! Let's play! Let's play! After Battle * Sharena: Yes! Victory is ours! * Ylgr: Good going, Sharena! Too bad I had to lose for you to win. Oh, well. I just wanted to give presents to everyone back home in Nifl... * Sharena: Aw, Princess Ylgr... Actually—I know! Why don't we just let you have the reward? * Ylgr: Um... A-are you...sure? * Fjorm: We appreciate the thought, but we couldn't possibly accept such a— * Sharena: Don't worry! The winter festival envoy will be bringing us presents, so it's really no problem. Please, you should take the reward and bring some happiness to the people of Nifl. Right, Commander? * Anna: Well...now that you've said all that, I can't very well say no, now can I? So, yes—please, take it all! * Ylgr: Wow! You're all so generous! Thank you so much. We won't forget this! I hope we can meet again soon. * Fjorm: Thank you, all of you. Now, let's be careful on our way home, Ylgr. We don't want to damage the presents. * Ylgr: Right. I'll be extra careful! Bye, everyone! * Anna: ...Ah, that youthful enthusiasm takes me right back to when I was her age. Back when I was young and innocent, I used to wait up on festival nights. If I was a good girl during the year, I knew the winter festival envoy would bring me the gifts I wanted... * Sharena: Yes! I did the exact same thing! * Anna: But thinking about it now, there's no way one person could deliver gifts to every single child... How funny! * Sharena: Huh? What are you saying, Commander Anna? Surely the winter festival envoy exists, right? Who would give gifts to all the children otherwise?! * Anna: Well, umm... * Sharena: Every year, when the time of the winter festival arrives, I wake up and get presents—just like everyone! And it's not like it's a dream... Alfonse even saw the winter festival envoy once! Isn't that right, Alfonse? * Alfonse: Umm... Yeah, one time... * Anna: Alfonse... Don't tell me you never told her... * Alfonse: Sharena is such a devout believer, I felt like telling her the truth would break her heart. I just couldn't do it... * Sharena: I promise I've been good this year, winter festival envoy, so please bring me lots of presents! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts